


Together

by anivhee



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2013 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Everyone Is Gay, Hand Jobs, Intoxication, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Summer Pornathon 2013, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, and that is an actual tag, bottom!Arthur, everyone/everyone okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anivhee/pseuds/anivhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mind was spinning out of control, probably because of the many shots he had taken, but it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter as long as Arthur kept exposing his pretty pink ass and kept sucking everyone’s dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 1: Kink Grab Bag at the ~[2013 Merlin Summer Pornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com)~ The story behind this little thing is so absurd, as are the crazy things I had to do in order to submit it in time asdkfjdk
> 
> Thanks so much to [eeshbelle](http://eeshbelle.livejournal.com) for the fantastic beta<3

This has escalated pretty quickly, Leon thought in the middle of the act.

Or maybe someone said it? He had no idea.

All he could think about right then was the way Arthur’s lips looked around Merlin’s cock, the sounds both made, how devoted and desperate the young fresher looked, so eager to get it all. His mind was spinning out of control, probably because of the many shots he had taken, but it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter as long as Arthur kept exposing his pretty pink ass and kept sucking everyone’s dick.

This wasn’t the plan at first—they were all just down to get a few drinks and watch the match, but Arthur had lost it really quickly. How much? Four shots?

Merlin groaned, grabbing Arthur’s hair and pulling at it, looking suggestively at Gwaine, who had just left his bottle on the table. The latter grinned and stood up, walked in their direction and lifted Arthur’s bum.

They all groaned—the man really had an _awesome_ backside. Arthur whimpered a little when Gwaine started rubbing at his hole, pressing but not yet entering. He massaged the beautiful bum and went down on his knees, groaning unreservedly when he caught sight of Arthur’s hole, and going straight at it, lapping enthusiastically. Arthur moaned, and Leon’s cock was _in pain_.

He started kissing Percival at some point, stroking him feverishly. When he turned back his attention Arthur was already sucking Lance’s dick, Merlin and Gwaine taking turns at spitting and lapping at the blonde’s entrance. Leon suddenly wanted to participate, especially after watching the way Arthur’s hips buckled at their stimulations. Percival seemed to be thinking the same way, for he simply stood up and went there as well, but instead of lapping he fucked him with his tongue, Arthur’s strangled cries vibrating through Lance’s dick.

It was too much.

Leon looked at Elyan, who seemed to be in some sort of trance, and pushed him against the couch, snogging him senselessly. His friend pushed him away softly, only to dive down and take him in his mouth. _Yes_ , Leon thought approvingly, as Elyan worked his way with his dick, licking and sucking and taking him all the way in. There was a cry beside them, and when he turned he found Merlin sprawled on the bed, Arthur—young, supposedly _straight_ Arthur—taking him in and moaning deliciously. Leon couldn’t place their young, eager and somewhat naïve friend as Arthur jumped up and down, rolling his hips like an expert and saying the naughtiest things. He arched his back and looked at Percival, whose eyes were shining with intent. He accommodated Arthur and bent him a little, Merlin moaning something intangible. Gwaine climbed to the bed and crawled his way until his dick was floating above Merlin’s face.

Arthur howled when Percy found his way in, Merlin arching at the new sensation, drawing cries from the blond. Percy fucked him senselessly; Merlin couldn’t move at all, for the friction and tightness was killing him. Leon watched, fascinated, as Gwaine all but pushed his dick inside Merlin’s mouth, positioning himself in an awkward angle, and bending to get his cock in and out.

Then Arthur started making some very inhuman noises as Percy dug deeper and deeper, and Merlin moaned around Gwaine’s cock as he felt the pressure. Leon was so entranced by the view that he didn’t notice when Lance joined him and Elyan, licking at his nipples and toying with Elyan’s hair. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Arthur, whose head was lolling up and down, and his bum, which was being so mercilessly fucked by their broader—and older—friend.

Arthur cried out Merlin’s name, then, and came all over him, as Gwaine fucked his face and murmured his name as well. Leon kept looking at Arthur, though, at the way his whole body relaxed and looked so utterly _fucked_ , Percy still thrusting.

He came all over Elyan, who didn’t mind swallowing it all, and groaned.

Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.


End file.
